The Only Girl I Wanted
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A Declan/Fiona story. I love the two of them and their relationship. It seems like there is so much more behind it all. There is some incest so if you do not like that then this may not be for you. Declan thinks about his sister.


**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing.**

**A/N: I used to watch Degrassi here and there but I caught the season 9 premiere and instantly loved the characters of Fiona and Declan. Victoria's comment to Peter about their relationship made me wonder. This story does involve incest so if you do not like reading such subject matter then please don't flame just turn back now. I hope you enjoy and I may be writing more about these two in the future. Please comment. It keeps me smiling.**

Sometimes, when I'm lying awake at night, I think the gods enjoy playing with me. Torturing would actually be a more appropriate word to use. Knowing that the only person I want who ironically is the only person I can't have is just across the hall is what keeps me from sleeping. I'm constantly tempted to sneak over to her room and crack the door just a jar so that I can watch her sleep, listen to her even steady breathing, and revel in her ethereal beauty. I control my urge however, and stay put. I think of more innocent times when we were little and she used to crawl into bed with me when there was a thunder storm or our parents were fighting. She was my sister then and only that but as we've grown older so much has changed between us.

I had long ago made a sport out of manipulating and charming girls to get them into bed. I had never failed once. None of them mattered though. They were a dime a dozen. It was empty meaningless sex and I never knew why until THAT night.

It was after our first kiss that I realized it was her and only her I would ever truly want or love. We were at one of our parents boring parties and had snuck off outside to sit by the koi pond. She rested her head against my shoulder and I could smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. I lifted her chin until she was looking directly into my eyes, blue on blue. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I don't know what I must have been thinking. She was my sister. It was horribly wrong. She should have slapped me and run off but to my pleasant surprise she did not. Instead, she kissed me back hungrily like it was something she had been waiting for. Our cousin Victoria came out just as she began running her porcelain hands up my chest and tugging at my tie. The moment was ruined. Victoria never spoke about it directly but did tease us about it and dangle it over our heads. We never spoke of it either.

So I went back to my sport of choice but it didn't matter. Fiona was the only one I wanted and the only one I loved. It was wrong. It was so wrong and I shouldn't have felt this way about my own sister, my own flesh and blood but I did and nothing could change it.

A crack of thunder jolted me from my thoughts. I heard my door creak open but didn't bother to roll over to see who it was. I simply closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. I kept them shut tight until I felt the mattress shift and a soft warm body press up against my back.

"I can tell when you're faking." Fiona's voice whispered into my ear amused and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned over and came face to face with her. Even in the darkness of the room I could make out the outline of her perfect face and see her hypnotizing blue eyes shining. It was a fact. The gods did indeed enjoy torturing me.

"Storm got you scared?" I kept my composure. "I thought you were all grown up."

I didn't even have to look to tell she was rolling her eyes at me. "Thunder and things that go bump in the night no longer frighten me, Declan."

This was interesting. "Then what has you crawling into my bed at 3 am?"

"I couldn't sleep." She stated. "I had a feeling you couldn't either. I figured you could tell me a bedtime story." She teased.

"Fiona..." I tried to say her name calm and cool but it came out sounding more strained and pleading. She knew exactly what she was doing to me emotionally and the physical evidence of her closeness was making itself quite clear.

She ran her thumb across my lips to keep me from saying anything further. I felt her fingernails lightly scratch their way up my stomach and her hands cupped my face. "Tell me a story."

I let out a ragged sigh. "There once was this wicked girl named Fiona." She laughed and cut me off with a chaste kiss. My hands curled around her slim hips and before she could pull away I captured her lips in mine. Our mouths fought for control. We didn't stop until it was necessary to breathe. I listened to our heavy breathing and waited. She rested her head against the hollow of my throat and sweetly kissed my adam's apple. I kissed her forehead and our bodies coiled around each other, limbs intertwined.

She fell asleep first and I knew I would soon follow after.

Fiona. The only girl I wanted and the only girl I couldn't have.

**END **


End file.
